All's fair in LOVE, WAR, and BETRAYAL
by Independent Angel
Summary: Jay's dating Medelia, which makes Theresa jealous. When she finds out Jay's hipnotized, she must save his life or he'll become the enemy rather than the hero. TXJ some AXA ON HOLD
1. Girlfriend

**Jay's going to be heartless here, but then comes totally cute in the end, k? By the way, I'm using Madelia (descendent of Madea) as the bad-girl. Okay? Madea is using Madelia to get into Earth. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Saturday night, pouring rain from the violent storm. All of the teen had gone out for some fun. All, except one.

The beautiful redheaded Theresa laid on her bed. She was the only one in the dorm, and heard no sound after the rest had gone. She moaned in annoyance - she hated being alone. She possibly did everything she could do ; training, hair and makeup, thinking, reading a book, drawing, watching TV, and sleeping. She was absolutely bored. She just wished that Jay, the team leader, would come back and entertain her.

She gave an exasperated sigh, then went into the living room. She turned on the TV, hoping something was good on this time. She growled at the TV, finding no signal from the satellite dish. Theresa turned of the TV, and began to look through the photo album.

She just wished she could go back to that summer. The time where the team had gone to camp, learning physical training. Sometimes, Jay and her would sneak out at the night, and jump into the lake. That was the best time of her life.

Now, they merely were separated and only saw each other during missions or school.

Theresa looked at another picture ; it was when they had set up Archie and Atlanta, making sure they were going to be together. They had snickered and laughed, but actually pulled it off. Now, Archie and Atlanta are recently dating.

Sometimes she would be sad ; she wanted the same relationship for Jay and her. But it was never going to happen. Sure, they've been flirting forever, but what were the chances of jay asking her out any time sooner?

Theresa then heard the front door opening. She hoped it was Atlanta, her best friend. They could finally do something fun!

She ran as fast as she could, but as she came to the view, she found Jay leaning against the wall. He had looked cute that way. He had that same dreamy-looking face - the same when something incredible happens.

"Err, hi, Jay…" She said nervously. He looked at her, startled. "What?" She chuckled. "You're day dreaming. What happened?" Jay smiled at her. "I was on my way here, when I bumped into Madelia-" Theresa gasped. "What did you say?" "Madelia!" She gasped harder. It was the same girl who had tortured her and Atlanta for the past 5 years. "What happened, exactly?" She said, more nervous. "Well, we talked for awhile, and, I think I like her - a lot!"

Theresa's eyes watered. _No, this couldn't be happening! _She thought. She ran to the living room, and wiped her tears out. Madelia was a twit, and she was now dating Jay!


	2. Telling the others

**Hey guys, I had a project to write a story of my favorite show! So this is what it really says….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Atlanta had came into the brownstone with a hyper attitude. She made deep breathing, from all the squeals. Jay had looked at her oddly, wondering what was going on. "Atlanta, are you ok?" She breathe harder. "Archie…he…he…" "He what?" "Archie kissed me!" She squealed in excitement. Jay chuckled. "Told you so!" She ran to Theresa's room, but the second she opened the door, she found Theresa on the bed, doing nothing. Her smile turned to a frown. "Terri, what's wrong? What happened?" Theresa gave a soft sniff. "You know that back-stabbing girl who's tortured us for the past 5 years?" Atlanta nodded. "So?" "Jay's hanging out wither her!" Atlanta gasped. "YOU MEAN HE'S WITH MADELIA!" She screamed, pulling her red-hair. She nodded in sadness. "I can't believe this! You've had a crush on him since you've met!" "I know! This isn't fair. Besides, Madelia is a witch and we need to snap Jay out of it."

Herry and Archie were playing video games in the living room. The two girls had gone there. Atlanta turned off the TV, then looked at them. "Atlanta!" They both yelled. "There's more important things than playing with video games." She said. Herry frowned. "You sound like Jay." Atlanta growled, and waved a fist at him. "Shut up! I do not!" Theresa crossed her arms. "Any way, do you guys still remember Madelia?" The boys nodded. "Totally hot…." "….but totally psycho."

Neil and Archie said. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Well, when Jay came back home, he told me he started hanging out with her - as in dating!" Herry gasped. "WHAT THE? WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Theresa sighed. "Why bother? We have to convince Jay to stop hanging out or he'll be a slave for the rest of his life!"

Jay had gone to the living room, where the rest were. They all glared at him. "What? Are you guys mad or something?" Atlanta rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Jay crossed his arms. "Ok, what's the deal?" Archie looked at him. "Why do you care?" Jay blinked. "what's going on? Did I say something?" Odie kept his eye on the TV but spoke. "Something like that." "Then what did I say?" Atlanta put down her book. "Oh, nothing, really, we're just upset of the news we heard while we were gone!" Jay blinked again. "Okay…what's your problem? I mean, you guys are acting like I've joined Cronus' side or something!" Herry flipped some channels. "Yeah…like you'd do that. But we found something EVEN WORSE!" Neil yawned. "Oh, yeah. Even worse than messing your hair up!" Jay groaned. "Okay, you guys, tell me what you heard and I'll clear up the misunderstanding!" "Misunderstanding?" Theresa raised her voice, "What do you mean _misunderstanding_? _I _understood _everything_!" Jay looked at her slowly. "This isn't working. Why don't you just use the 'direct approach'?" Herry kept flipping through channels. "'cause if we told you, you'd be so mad that you would never talk to us again." Jay scratched his head. "What did you hear, anyway?" Theresa rolled her hands to a fist. "Maybe that you found a girl?" "Oh, you mean Madelia? What's so bad about her?" Atlanta gasped, and got up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S SO BAD?" Jay backed away, lifting his hands in 'defense'. "Whoa, what are you guys so pissed? She just a friend!" Atlanta crossed her arms. "Just a friend? Do you have any idea WHO that is?" Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah. She's from that other school - forgot the name - and I bumped into her, okay? What's the big deal?" Archie slapped his forehead. "This isn't right! Jay, you normal go for a background check _before _you date her!" Jay blinked. "So?" "_So!_ How could you say that? Madelia isn't the kind of girl you think she is!" Archie exclaimed. "Oh, please. You're just jealous." "_JEALOUS_?" Theresa stormed. Jay groaned again. "Why do _you _care?" Theresa blinked. "I don't. I'm just, uh, concerned for my best friend!" Jay sighed. "Fine."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know, I know. How could Jay be so clueless? Yeah, let's just say he under a love spell…**


	3. Break them up!

Theresa paced herself across her room as Atlanta watched.

"Theresa, you have to calm down, although Jay's dating a psycho-girl and maybe it's a bad thing." "You're right. Besides, I might wear out the carpet."

Archie came into the room. "Jay's on a date with Medelia again," he sighed. Atlanta growled. "Once he comes back I am gonna suffocate him in a pillow! Maybe drown him in a pool! Or, or have him hanged!" He yelled. Theresa blinked. "Um...that's really weird. I have one question though...why is he interested in her?" She asked. Archie sat down. "'Cause he stupid?" He laughed. Atlanta threw a pillow at him. "Shut it." Theresa shook her head sadly. "He likes her, not me. We've talked to him al-" "YOU LIKED HIM?" Archie questioned. Theresa looked up.

"Yes, LIKED. Not 'like'. I don't like him anymore," she said. Atlanta sighed. "When he comes back, let's tackle him to the ground and shave his head!" She yelled. Archie laughed. Herry came, and so did Odie and Neil. "I heard. But I like the shaving head thing," he said. Odie sighed. "Here's what I thinks gonna happen; we're on a mission, then he says he's going to do something, and next thing we know, he's on a date with Medelia," he complained.

Theresa stood up and walked towards a desk. She took out a picture of her and Jay, and nearly ripped it.

"Theresa, no!" Atlanta said, stopping her. She saw tears coming out of her best friend's eyes. "This might just be an understanding. Maybe they'll break up eventually, and...hey...wait a minute! We can make Jay and Medelia break up! All we have to do is make her look bad!" She exclaimed. Theresa sighed. "Fine. But if we fail, I'm ripping it up."

Herry sighed. "What are we gonna do?" He asked. Archie smirked. "I say we follow them!" He shouted. Atlanta sat down. "Then what?" Archie thought a moment. "Dump water on her?" He asked. Theresa smiled. "We'll do anything we can think of. Just make he look bad!"

XXXX

Jay and Medelia were walking in a park with Atlanta, Archie and Theresa following them.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Atlanta asked. "Trip her!" Theresa whispered. Archie chuckled and took a long stick. "I'm soo on this, and getting in trouble!" He ran towards the 'couple' and hid behind a bush. He waited for them to walk near him. He heard Medelia's voice and took out the stick, making her trip. Unfortunately, Jay caught her. Theresa growled while Atlanta calmed her down.

XXXX

Next, Jay and Medelia were looking at a fountain. Atlanta used her super-speed, and pushed Medelia into the fountain. She laughed wickedly, but it vanished as Jay had also fell in, making the couple laugh. She smacked her forehead in frustration.

XXXX

The three got home, giving up. Just then, Theresa got an idea. She took out her cell phone and called Jay.

He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Theresa. Look, um, Odie's got this new weaponry training thing and Hera insists you come. We have to train against Cronus or he'll take over the world. See you, bye!" She said, smirking. Herry chuckled, taking a bite out of his burger.

"That was cool!" he complemented. "Thank you!" Theresa said, smiling brightly. "Now we have to train. Odie, can you set something up?" She asked. He nodded. "Of course I can!"

Okay, there it is! Sorry it took so long. I'm camping and I'm typing on a laptop. So, more will come soon. I'm trying to update all my stories. 


End file.
